


谋杀星辰

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 星体AU，彗星！莫扎特 X 白矮星！萨列里。前后不代表攻受篇幅非常短，故事非常ooc。结局性质……明心自证。伟大属于莫扎特和萨列里，渣文笔和没常识都属于我。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	谋杀星辰

安东尼奥·萨列里，这是一颗白矮星的名字。   
在名为维也纳的星系里，他是一颗著名的星体。因为星际间的宇宙学家在查阅数十万年前的典籍后，发现这颗白矮星是宇宙学家所亲眼见证的第一颗由红巨星演化为白矮星的星体。即使那次观测对于这颗星体只不过是惊鸿一瞥，但是亲眼见证宇宙的衰亡，令无数人类为之疯狂。   
于是，在浩瀚的星河中，每天都有无数的镜头对准这颗恒星，但是，萨列里仍然感到孤独。   
倒不是说，它完全是宇宙的弃儿。   
与他相邻不远的位置上，同样有一颗白矮星在自转。但人类给他的名字要敷衍得多，只有一个姓氏——罗森博格。   
罗森博格和萨列里彼此的引力场达成了奇异的平衡，他们以极缓慢的速度向彼此靠拢。有天文学家声称，这一对密近双星必将造成一场巨大的超新星爆炸。   
对此，萨列里不置可否。毕竟他经历过太悠久的岁月，见证过太多星辰的诞生与死亡。他的转动只是由于天体间不可改变的力场所控制，而并非出于自己的意愿。或许按照他内心的愿景来说，他更希望，某一天里，他可以就那么安静地停下，不去吸引什么，也不被任何力吸引，永远安静、沉默、死亡。   
但是，萨列里并不是永远孤独的。   
每隔一百多年，他就会迎来一位客人。   
鉴于他自身可怖的引力，这位客人只能在遥远的位置和他打个招呼，说一句话。但无论如何，这位客人至少并不畏惧他，不会对他敬而远之。   
萨列里的客人是一颗彗星，第一次见面时，他留下的话是这一句：“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳！”   
萨列里是想回应的。但是，由于莫扎特停留的时间太短，他只能将他的回答留到下一次见面。   
于是第二次见面，仍然只有一句话。   
“呆在您自己的位置，我们便能相安无事。”   
这就像是人类在玩传纸条的游戏。纸条传递的时间并不算久，每次间隔也不过是两三分钟。可等待对方写字、回传的时候，时间便格外难捱。   
对萨列里和莫扎特都是这样。   
不过，这也有好处。至少，他们在等待的时间里，可以仔细斟酌，自己下一句话该怎样回答。   
罗森博格有时候也会参与进来。他会趁着莫扎特跑远的时机，冲萨列里抱怨，声讨这颗烦人的彗星话太多，跑的又太快，一会儿在这，一会儿在那。而且这小子还经常朝他丢石头，这简直勾起了他的伤心事。   
但是，萨列里知道，罗森博格在某种程度上，和他一样寂寞。 

他们就这样结下了友谊。   
和萨列里、罗森博格不同，莫扎特是如此活泼，又如此纯粹。他的生命鲜活得像草原上奔跑的鹿，像枝头跳跃鸣唱的雀鸟，像滑翔过天际的白色独角兽。这些形容词，对于萨列里而言，本来已经模糊了。他已经太久没有见到过生命，那些繁育了生物的星星，在他还是红巨星的时候，就撞上了他的身体，成为了火焰的一部分。   
而现在，他已经是一颗白矮星了，阴暗得几乎发不出光。   
可是当他见到莫扎特的那一刹那，这些形容词就在他脑海里复活了过来。那些过往的画面又像走马灯似的，在他内核能量涌动时，撩拨着他的灵魂。   
一开始，往往是莫扎特给萨列里讲述他旅行的见闻，尽管每次只有一两句。但很快，随着萨列里灵感的复苏，他们开始谈论得更多。   
他们会讨论生机勃勃的行星——那简直是旅行中的瑰宝，是精致美好的小夜曲。   
他们会讨论形态各异的星云——它们是妆点旅途的景观，王冠上镶嵌的珍珠与宝石，像复调巴洛克。   
他们会讨论浩瀚繁密的星系——同在旅途的过客，孕育无限可能的一方天地，就像交响乐一样。   
他们会讨论莫扎特见到过的其他白矮星——死气沉沉的平庸之作。只是，每当这时，萨列里都会担心，是否在未来的某一天，他也会被冠以同样的评价？   
但是无论如何，有了莫扎特的陪伴之后，宇宙时钟的指针仿佛被无形的手推动着加快速度，时间的流速变得这样地快。萨列里和罗森博格日趋靠近，为了避免被他们的引力场影响，莫扎特只好离萨列里越来越远。   
换而言之，纸条传递的速度变慢了，信息量也变少了。   
但萨列里仍然永远期盼着莫扎特的消息，连罗森博格都不再抱怨莫扎特丢下的陨石。当然，更多陨石还是冲向了萨列里。   
按照莫扎特的话说，他将自己的一部分留给了萨列里，避免他旅行的时候，萨列里会太想他，影响了引力场的平衡。   
事实上，这也是真相。   
萨列里不是没想过，要劝莫扎特远离他。但莫扎特的运行轨迹并不受星体灵魂的意志控制，何况他也并不愿意离开莫扎特。他甚至不太记得，没有莫扎特的那些日子里，他是怎么熬过来的。   
莫扎特偶尔也会聊聊他的故乡，萨尔茨堡星云，聊他的父母，他的亲人。永远拖着它不愿意让他离开的恒星列奥波德·莫扎特，表面覆满液态水的行星安娜·玛利亚·莫扎特，以及肖似母亲，但质量略小的姐姐玛利亚·安娜·沃布尔嘉·伊格娜提亚·莫扎特。当然，他们私下会称她为南奈尔。   
至于沃尔夫冈？天知道为什么一家子的莫扎特里，只有他是这么个一刻都闲不下来的彗星。   
从莫扎特的只言片语中，萨列里音乐能感觉得到，莫扎特也是喜欢和他聊天的。这件事让他的星核产生了强烈的波动，莫扎特甚至半开玩笑地指责他，不该这么试图引诱自己。   
但是，这个小疯子也赞同了这个观点：“您能理解我呀，大师，您能读懂我的话，读懂我想为您唱的歌。” 

直到有一天，莫扎特照常来拜访，却没有平时那么活泼了。他显得病怏怏地，拖出的彗尾也没有平时那么明亮。   
“我的时间不多啦，大师。”   
他的声音有些喑哑，陨石坠落的光也黯淡了。   
“请别这么说，莫扎特。”   
萨列里想说一些劝慰的话，却无从开口。他当然明白，莫扎特为什么会变得越来越瘦弱。这颗年轻的星体在他身边耗费了太多的力气，每经过萨列里的身边，莫扎特的能量就会被消耗得更多。那些陨石，那些莫扎特作为礼物的金属、岩石、氢气，是莫扎特的骨骼和血肉。他在这场与生命等长的旅行中，不断被剥离着骨与血。   
但是他永不停歇地奔跑着，直到他失去全部力气的前一秒，这个小疯子还是会一直一直地奔跑下去。   
而自己呢？萨列里内省着自己日益致密的身躯。他同样是帮凶，是剔下莫扎特皮肉的刀。   
萨列里突然有些哽咽。但他知道，他得抓紧时间，或许这就是他们最后一次见面了。于是，连他的声音都不由得加快了许多。   
“您离开我吧，莫扎特，您这样轻快，能跑得更远。不要再回来，不要再看我。”   
萨列里是真心这样说的。他不忍心见到莫扎特失去生命，见证友人的死亡无比痛苦，这样的回忆，他不愿意再次经历。而且他也不愿意莫扎特见到未来的自己——黑暗、扭曲、丑陋，坍塌成一个黑洞，贪婪地吞噬一切光明与希望。   
那太丑了。   
莫扎特没有回答，他又在跑着他的旅程了。但萨列里清楚，他能听见自己在说什么。于是他第一次开始祈祷，向星辰传说中创造了太初的神祈祷，希望莫扎特能听从他的劝告。可他又自私地希望，莫扎特能再来看他一眼，只要一眼就好。   
莫扎特回来了。   
“您就不能叫我一次‘沃尔夫冈’吗，安东尼奥，这样叫我，然后说喜欢我吧，那样我就没有遗憾了。”   
这句话来得太仓促，又太及时。   
什么是喜欢？萨列里不知道。   
在他还是稳定的恒星时，他的光芒照耀着以他命名的星系，围绕着他进行公转的行星，都可以算作是他的子息。可他没有配偶，他从来是孑然一身。   
但若喜欢就是时刻盼着见面，若喜欢就是将对方视作唯一知音，若喜欢就是两个星体灵魂间纯粹的吸引，若喜欢是甘为其生存、为其死亡、为其忍受更多的孤独，那么，萨列里是喜欢莫扎特的。   
或者，用一个更加准确的词来定义，是爱。   
于是，他不顾罗森博格惊异的神情，从容应答。   
“是的，沃尔夫冈，我爱您。”   
这一句话，莫扎特当然接收到了。   
可是，和萨列里的预期不同，莫扎特没有流露出心满意足的表情，然后改变轨道，逐渐远离他。与此相反，莫扎特反倒离他越来越近，甚至直直冲着他飞奔过来了。   
“我知道，亲爱的安东尼奥，我也爱您！没有什么能够使我们分离！”   
萨列里愣住了。   
但是很快，他便竭尽全部剩余的能量，炽热地燃烧起来，似乎将这一场表演当作了他生命中最后的绽放。碳和氧剧烈地碰撞、反应，引力场欢快地波动起来，也带动着莫扎特的光焰交织跳跃，仿佛门德尔松《仲夏夜之梦》和瓦格纳《罗恩格林》的音乐彼此交织。   
“是的，沃尔夫冈。” 

那一天，年轻的宇宙学家正面对着婚礼的牧师。   
当他允诺，无论是顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、快乐或忧愁、生存或死亡，都不能使陷入爱河的人彼此分离，天空倏然爆发出无上耀眼的光彩，胜过一切灯影、炮火、和日曜。   
两个新人交换过戒指后，紧握住彼此的手，仰望天空。不知是谁说了一句—— 

“超新星爆炸了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 的确，真正的法扎原卡也好，剧组的那些故事也好，或许在09年最后一场巡演就结束了。   
> 但是，我所爱的莫萨，他们在我心中永存。   
> 我所写过的，将写下的故事，将是超新星遗迹中的一粒尘埃。


End file.
